Polycyclic 2-aminodihydrothiazole systems, processes for their preparation and their use as pharmaceuticals.
The invention relates to polycyclic 2-aminodihydrothiazole systems and their physiologically tolerated salts and physiologically functional derivatives. Thiazolidine derivatives having an anorectic effect are described in the prior art (Austrian Patent No. 365181).
The invention was based on the object of providing further compounds which display a therapeutically utilizable anorectic effect.